


Ferris Wheel

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Idiots in Love, It's mentioned in passing only sorry, M/M, but not really, first post since 08/2017, not proof-read, screw depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: Dean looks out of the window, it is raining but the rain is not pelting so he asks, “What’s gotten you into such a frenzy?”, to which Cas replies, slowly, “Well… - you know Bal from Sociology Class?”Dean nods and tries to keep his face neutrally pleasant. Bal is a nice enough person but he’s a notorious player and - oh, dear Gods of Rock, no - “Right, so, he asked me out on a date to the Winter Opening Fair this Saturday.”





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I remember my last post has been around August last year and I am really struggling with some emotional baggage right now so this is pretty much an indulgence for me.  
> It's something I whipped out in about an hour and one can tell by how deep the story goes and by the errors I have likely not noticed, so apologies for being half assed but it's the first time in almost a year I managed something apart from being functional at work.  
> anyway; a friend asked what I'd recommend to do during Winter in Vienna and I sent them pictures of our Prater's Ferris Wheel and thus came the idea. IDC that it's more than 30 Celsius (90-ish F) right now, I wanted a winter fic.

Dean might not be the greatest friend of heights. In fact, he really dislikes them. A lot.

There’s just something weird about them, something not natural for humans to go up so high. Reaching out for the sun, like Ikarus. And Ikarus’ story didn’t play out so very well now, did it? He got burnt because he flew too close to the sun. So when a few weeks ago another freshman asked Dean for directions on campus, Dean felt as if he was falling backwards, only that he pretty much fell into a crush so devastatingly fast it still gives him whiplash. Because Cas is like the sun; radiant (and hot).

Luckily (or not) for him, Cas and him do share two classes (only) so after the fifth week into the new semester they’re pretty much joined by the hip; either sitting together during these two lectures, or taking lunch together, or studying next to each other in the evening when neither of them works.

Dean will be the first to admit that sometimes it’s a little hard for him to concentrate when Cas chews on a rather lucky pencil cap, but they’re both making great headway into their studies so what’s a little-lost sleep over windswept hair and damnably kissable lips. It doesn't help that Charlie, the barista at Pug’s Cup, their get-to-place for coffee, grins at Dean every time he stammers and runs into furniture as soon as Cas directs that unfair smile of him at Dean because Cas' is always the first to arrive since he bikes about and doesn't have to look for a parking spot. Which, let’s be honest, happens about every damned time they are at the coffee shop.

Autumn is slowly changing into winter, and there’s a little pressure behind Dean’s sternum because winter time is the time for hand-holding and sharing mulled wine and walking through parks in the snow and right now he’s got two tickets for the Winter Opening Fair at their local amusement park this Saturday and they are heavy in his wallet, and he is hoping to ask Cas to accompany him.

However, when Cas joins Dean at Pug’s Cup, he's a little flushed and a little more than late.

Dean looks out of the window, it is raining but the rain is not pelting so he asks, “What’s gotten you into such a frenzy?”, to which Cas replies, slowly, “Well… - you know Bal from Sociology Class?”

Dean nods and tries to keep his face neutrally pleasant. Bal is a nice enough person but he’s a notorious player and - oh, dear Gods of Rock, _no_ \- “Right, so, he asked me out on a date to the Winter Opening Fair this Saturday.”

And this is the nail into the coffin of Dean's Hopeful and Angsty Teenage Emotions™ because of course Bal, of all people, has to ask out Cas when Dean’s finally gotten over himself and spent precious ten minutes internally hyperventilating before he entered the coffee shop.

“Oh,” Dean says, and stops worrying the paper cups lid in favour of looking into Cas’ hopeful face. “That’s great, Cas.” Cas’ smile stays in place but there’s something like apprehension flitting across his features.

Clearing his throat, he looks down on to the table again and flicks his eyes up quickly. Gods forbid Cas notices something is off. “I mean, I think he’s a nice enough guy, and honest at least? Like, he is a player but an honest one.”

Cas’ smile has slipped a little, so Dean motormouths on, hoping to not offend any further, “And, uh, as far as I know, he’s always been the one being asked out so it’s probable he’s really considering to, you know, uh, settle? Like. He’s putting himself out of the game by asking you out. Congrats. I’m, uh, rooting for you. For you guys.”

Cas is slowly turning his cup between his hands, and Dean’s never been more jealous of some inanimate object because if he’s had the courage sooner he might be the one warming Cas’ perpetually cool hands. He’s also not internally sobbing at the sight of Cas biting his lower lip because life is unfair and missed chances must be turned into something positive otherwise he might just as well become a monk now.

“Which, uh, reminds me,” Dean will probably hate himself afterwards, but if it’s Cas’ happiness then he’ll gladly suffer through the humiliation of assisting a rival, “I’ve wanted to ask someone on a date too, but they can’t make it and I’ve already got the entry tickets. Also, uh, the Ferris Wheel entry is included and I’ve been told it’s really great for couples or dates in general because it’s, like, supposed to be really sweet. With Fairy lights in the evening and stuff. Great for first dates, I think. Go there after dark, the illumination should be... _great_.” His voice might break a little on a few words but if anyone should ask, it’s because of the weather, not because he’s basically assisting Bal to get together with the greatest person ever to enter his life.

Gods, Charlie and his housemates will kill him,  _slowly, and with a plastic spoon,_ for messing up their plan of getting their favourite baby gays together (Garth’s words, not Dean's). They all dipped in to buy the tickets.

He hopes his hands are not noticeably shaking while he pulls the tickets out of his wallet, aware of how hot his ears feel (a telltale for when he’s lying but Cas hasn't figured this out yet). He slides them over to Cas who is just staring at them, unblinking. For all Dean knows, Cas looks like he is about to cry.

After Cas’ says _Thank you_ in a low voice they study like they’ve done for months, but it's the first time ever that the silence between them is uncomfortable and when they say goodbye, it’s only with words that lack the sincerity of their usual enthusiastic _See you soon_ -hug.

 

* * *

 

The next day is spent in miserable self-loathing and it’s the first time Dean skips a lecture. Or a study-meeting with Cas because he’ll rather go to Hell than refer to it as a study-date, especially after the crapfest on Thursday when all hopes went up in smoke.

So he’s bingeing on Firefly (and Serenity, of course) and nice-cream and swears at Netflix for asking him if he’s okay because heck yeah, he's okay, and if it should not work out between Cas and Bal he’ll be there to pick up Cas and stitch him back together if necessary. Who needs a kiss on a frikken Ferris wheel with fairy lights and all that romantic crap. He’s got Mal and Simon right here, right there, and tomorrow he will binge on Tom Hiddleston because he is _not_ jealous.

Waking up on Saturday is a slow process and Dean’s got a crick in his neck from falling asleep on the couch at a weird angle and decides it’s time to clean his room instead of fanboying over Loki. While he’s at it, he might as well take up the opportunity of his housemates being out of the house and refresh the bedding and also hoover, and dust the place - and after the third load of clothes is done he’s fiddling his thumbs. It’s already dark outside, so he warms up some leftovers from the previous days’ delivery service (a seldom, but deserved indulgence once in a while). A ping from the counter reminds him that he should check his phone. He just hopes that there are not too many Facebook updates from Cas, or, worse, a relationship change notification from Cas.

The notification lamp is blinking furiously and all judgey at him and after unlocking his phone he’s got some email notifications from Tumblr and AO3 (sue him), as well as four messages.

 

> [03:22 AM] Cas: I’m not sure I want to go. With Balthazar. I will be waiting at the Ferris wheel at 6 pm.
> 
> [04:15 PM] Cas: Charlie informed me that she and Bal attempted to set us up with this.
> 
> [04:16 PM] Cas: In case my last message was not clear enough, I’ll be waiting for you.

  
Dean's stomach drops. It’s half past six, and to the best of Cas’ knowledge, Dean has been ignoring him for more than half a day. Dean’s first and second call go to voicemail immediately, so it’s likely Cas’ battery has died on him. It’s endearing how Cas sometimes just does not know how to human properly and forgets to charge his phone every once in a while too.

In his frantic search for a clean _and_ dry shirt Dean stubs his little toe at least twice but it’s taken him less than ten minutes to fresh up, apply some deodorant and he is still buttoning up his jacket while he stomps out to Baby. The street conditions aren’t dangerous but he’s still carefully navigating through the streets, only going a little faster than the limit allows. He finds a spot that is near the entrance but still safe enough for Baby to wait in and rushes to the Fair’s entry point, half of his jacket still undone. He ignores the cold seeping in. He’s got a _mission_.

The Ferris wheel is not hard to find but the crowd is moving slow and Dean can't very well jump over people or kids and prams, so with a lot of _excuse-me_ ’s and _so-sorry-please-let-me-through_ ’s he shoulders through the throngs of people with the grace of a bulldozer until he's in front of the Ferris wheel with no Cas in sight.

Well, shit. It’s after seven. It was unlikely that Cas would have waited this long, in this cold. Scuffing his boots against the concrete Dean sighs and looks up. From down below, the Ferris wheel really looks like a child's dream come true, and damn his fright of heights to hell but he’s a closeted romantic at heart and it would have been _great_ to go up there with Cas, and maybe hold his hand and snuggle up next to him while enjoying the view of the city’s lights in the distance and the merrymaking below. The ride doesn't take much longer than about twenty minutes but there are blankets to keep away the cold and just the idea of sharing a blanket with Cas is enough to give Dean an aneurysm from keeping his internal kinky squeeing at bay.

Dean thinks he's not a petty person, but the laughter of happy couples and children on a sugar high all around him makes him feel miserable and just for one minute he thinks no one should have this much fun when he’s just likely messed up the only chance he’ll get because it’s his life’s trademark. Scoffing at the absurdity of all - he can explain why he hasn't replied, Cas is a great guy, he’ll understand, he _must_ ; Dean will beg for another chance if necessary - he turns around with the intention to drive home.

And there, right in front of him, wide-eyed and red-nosed stands Cas. He's mummed up to his nose in what appears to be a scarf dotted with bees and precariously holds a steaming cup of what smells like children’s berry wine in between fingerless mittens, his fingers red from the cold.

“You're still here,” Dean manages after a few seconds.

“Wwm, nn rr tkh hhm,” Cas mumbles through the wool, then starts to wiggle his head left and right to dislodge the scarf in front of his mouth, so Dean gingerly takes the cup and carefully turns it so he can hold onto the handle to free Cas’ hands, which - yeah, totally not necessary, as Cas could easily hold onto the cup with one hand. Stupid, stupid.

“You’re really here,” Cas replies, and this is the smile that Dean absolutely adores and hopes Cas will have daily reason to wear; reaching his eyes and scrunching up his nose a little.

“I didn’t check my phone the entire day, and then when I read your messages it was after six and I could not get a hold of you because your damned phone has died, again, you dor- _mmph_!”

Dean has feared some outcomes of him coming here and hoped for one, but he never expected Cas to surge up and simply kiss him. As far as kisses go it’s not entirely the best, what with Cas missing half of Dean's mouth because he slipped on the wet concrete, bumping into Dean (and Dean's face), sloshing half of the mulled wine on to the floor and at least four teenage girls squealing “OH MY GAHWD!”, but is still the greatest experience _ever_ because Dean never knew Cas uses cinnamon-flavoured toothpaste that mingles just _perfectly_ with Dean's peppermint flavoured one and the smell of winter all around them.

Or how soft his lips are. Or how pliant Dean becomes when Cas cards his fingers through Dean's hair and pulls just a little. There’s the potential of things escalating to an NC-17 rating so Dean’s eternally grateful for Cas murmuring; “Come with me?” and pulling Dean along to the waiting line.

A short while later, Dean doesn’t mind the height at all. He enjoys the view, and the adorable blush Cas is sporting whenever Dean brushes his nose along his cheekbones or stealthily steals a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, to the person who sent me hate-mail for months, I won't moderate commenting because if you really feel like you need to continue this, please do so openly. I will not give you the courtesy of replying.
> 
> To anyone else reading this, thank you for taking your time.


End file.
